


Hello Once More

by aronzon95



Category: haikyuu, tsukiyama - Fandom, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Abuse, Haikyuu - Freeform, Harassment, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Past Abuse, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Spicy, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aronzon95/pseuds/aronzon95
Summary: Kei Tsukishima is a famous book author who’s life is peaceful, quite, and most of all non-troublesome. Tadashi Yamaguchi is a strong punk, who’s hangs out with gangs and is a notorious troublemaker. Both childhood best friends until collage, and once reunited.
Relationships: BokuAka, Teruhana, daisuga, kagehina, kuroken, tsukiyama
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. The Reunion

“Let go of me immediately!” Shouted Tsukishima. 

“Nah, I think I’d rather have some fun” the stranger’s voice was nothing but empty. 

Tsukishima tried pulling his arm away from the tall stranger but it wouldn’t budge, the stranger’s grip was firm and it didn’t seem like he intended on letting go. Tsukishima knew he was in trouble, surrounded by large 2-3 story buildings in the middle of the night. There weren’t any cars nor people out in this part of Tokyo either so no matter how loud he cried for help, no one would come to his rescue.

No one. 

“I’ll give you anything you want j-just l-let me go please,” he mentally cursed for how weak his voice sounded. 

That made the stranger grin, sending shivers down Tsukishima’s spine, his grip on Tsukishima harden as he pulled harder, Tsukishima tried to hold onto a metal wire only to find is covered on destroyed metal with rust stabbing and piercing his hand, he winced as he felt his palms getting wet with his blood. 

“Don’t make this harder than it needs to be!” Making the stranger pull harder. 

This caused Tsukishima to let go from the sudden pain. 

“Ahh-“ he cried. 

The stranger grabbed both of Tsukishima’s wrists pulling him closer. The scent of cigarettes made Tsukishima gag. Tsukishima shivered as the heavy hot breath of the stranger hit his skin. 

“You sure will be fun to use-“ 

“Let him go.” Another stranger said walking up behind Tsukishima.

*Great.. someone else, just what I needed* Tsukishima thought. 

The stranger slammed Tsukishima against the wall causing him to hiss. He hit his head and fell to the ground. He looked up to see the guy who assaulted him on the ground unconscious, the other guy who “saved” him was holding his stomach. He looked familiar? Tsukishima shook his head and pushed himself off the ground immediately hissing forgetting that he practically stabbed his own hands. He looked at the man who was holding his stomach, dark green hair and baggy clothes. He was bleeding. 

“Shit.” Tsukishima thought out loud. 

He placed a hand on the stranger's lower back to keep him stabilized. 

“We need to get you to the hospital,” Tsukishima said. 

“N-no I’m fine,” the stranger's voice was firm. 

Tsukishima immediately knew who that voice belonged to. 

“No? You're bleeding out!” He told him 

“My home,” grunted the man pointing down the road as they made their way out of the dark alley. 

“Your house?” 

“More like an apartment… up there” he pointed. 

“Great, more dark roads and a bleeding stranger, just our luck,” Tsukishima said out loud. 

*Still as sarcastic as ever* thought the stranger.

“Alright, you better have medical tools.” Tsukishima let out with a sigh as they began to walk.

\- - - - - - - - - -

After around 20 minutes worth of walking they reached an old apartment building around 5 stories high, dirty, dark, and clearly unhygienic. Tsukishima and the bleeding stranger staggered up the stairs grunting and curses leaving their mouths. Finally reaching the 3rd floor and walking down the hallway they reached room number 38. The stranger opened the door and staggered inside. 

“Come in,” he told Tsukishima, 

“Medical supplies are in the bathroom bottom left cabinet.” He said pointing towards a white door. Nodding Tsukishima opened it and looked inside the bottom left cabinet spotting a box full of thread and needles.

*He sure is prepared huh?* he thought 

Walking back to find the stranger had taken off his shirt. His head hung low, his long hair covering his face. Tsukishima placed the box down on the clean coffee table leaning awkwardly shading the wall. 

“You can take the room,” The stranger said, grabbing the needles and thread.

“Huh?” He said a confused look forming onto his face. 

“You're seriously not thinking of going out there this dark with bleeding hands now are you?” The stranger finally said, looking into Tsukishima’s eyes. His green eyes pierced Tsukishima’s own Yellow ones. 

“You’ll definitely get hurt or worse. Killed,” he said stabbing his skin. 

“Just take the bed, it's fine. I'll sleep on the couch,” he said waving Tsukishima off. 

Tsukishima knew the stranger was right. If he went back out there he could get hurt. He wasn’t going to risk it. 

“Relax I won’t hurt you just go to sleep it’s like 2 A.M. What are you nocturnal?” Said the stranger breaking Tsukishima’s thoughts.

Sighing He spoke “Fine, I'll sleep here tonight but you should take the bed.” 

“Nah, don’t worry about it. The couch is more comfortable” said the stranger with his teeth touching each other. 

“Fine…goodnight,” said Tsukishima as he walked towards the strangers bedroom. 

“Night,” the stranger said looking at Tsukishima before glancing down. 

\- - - - - - - - - - 

Tsukishima woke up, confused at first with the idea and fact on why he wasn’t in his room. Then it all came back. 

“Kei!” Someone called out. 

Tsukishima turned towards the voice… no one was there. 

He fumbled out of bed and slowly walked out the room. Down the small hallway and into the small living room. The stranger wasn’t there. 

“You're awake,” the stranger said behind him. 

Tsukishima flinched, he turned around to face the stranger. 

“You're up and ready to tango,” he said flatly. 

“Well a blade to the stomach isn’t going to stop me.” The stranger retorted back sarcastically. 

Tsukishima hummed in response. He really didn’t want to be there anymore, he had to leave, he needed to leave me 

“Well… thank you, stranger for saving me yesterday and letting me stay the night in your apartment,” he stated lifting at the word stranger. 

“But I must leave. I am a very busy person and must carry on with whatever is on my to-do list.” He said as he made his way towards the door. He knew it was rude. But he couldn’t bring himself to stay. Arriving to the door and pulling on the handle the door began moving towards him before shutting abrupt in front of him. 

“Now, now…. Is that any way to treat the man who practically saved you? Eh Tsuki?” 

“Tsuki?” 

“You know exactly who I am.. now why don’t we just catch up on life eh? How does that sound?” 

“Alright… Yamaguchi


	2. No sugar?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll probably post every 2-3 weeks depending on my schedule.

Yamaguchi led Tsukishima towards the apartment kitchen, the kitchen was small but cozy. The walls were a dark grey with wooden cabinets attached to them, and a small window that was barely big enough for a view. Tsukishima stared out the window noticing the sun was beginning to rise in his favor until he noticed a familiar person behind him.

“Um...Is something wrong?” he asked, raising his eyebrow and cocking his head to the side. 

“Someone still growls and bites.” Said the familiar person. 

He slowly turned towards Yamaguchi, locking his golden yellow eyes onto Yamaguchi. His eyes had emotion? No. Tsukishima didn't bother to try and figure it out. 

“You wanted to talk?” Tsukishima’s voice was calm and low. This made Yamaguchi eye him up and down before answering. 

“Yeah, now sit down. I know you're not planning on standing for however long.” He said pointing towards an empty chair beside him. 

Tsukishima reluctantly slid into the seet his messy blonde hair covering his eyes, He took a moment to analyze Yamaguchi who was doing the same. Tsukishima noticed that Yamaguchi still had his usual freckles, but his hair was longer, up towards his shoulders, he also noticed how muscular Yamaguchi had gotten, his broad shoulders and biceps seemed to fit him whilst he wore a black tank top. 

Whilst Tsukshima was eyeing him Yamaguchi took notice. 

“Like what you see? You’ve been doing nothing but staring, just say it Tsuki I know I look hot,” He said with a small smirk forming towards his lips. 

However Tsukishima raised an eyebrow and scoffed. This surprised Yamaguchi because normally this would have worked for his ‘one nights’ 

“Is this the part where you try and talk to me or should I just head home to finish my novel, Kuroo would start to get on my ass if I don’t finish it by noon.” Tsukishima spoke. 

“Ouch, aggressive…. Alright I guess. How’ve you been Tsuki?” Yamaguchi asked.

“Don’t know if you've heard but I’ve been doing quite well actually. How about you?” 

“I’ve been good here and there, heard you became some book writer, hows that going?” 

“Splendid,” 

“ _ Splendid _ ? That's all?” Yamaguchi asked 

Tsukishima sighed and chuckled softly.

“...Well yeah it's been great, I’m doing the thing I most enjoy, I get the life I always wanted.” His voice seemed hesitant. 

“What about you Yamaguchi? What new adventures have you taken since?” He asked 

“Nothing much, dropped out of college and moved away. Lost contact to a bunch of friends and made new ones! Oh, now that I remember how’s your family?” He asked Tsukishima 

  
Instead of answering Tsukishima flinched at the question, almost as if he wasn’t expecting it. 

*You killed us!* a voice 

“Oh.. uh- they’re alright”

“Uh huh? Alright that’s good. Tell them I said hi!” Yamaguchi added a bit suspicious “Anyways have you continued volleyball or did ya stop playing?” 

“I stopped playing once I got to college,” 

“Ah alright-“ Yamaguchi was cut off by Tsukishima’s ringing phone. 

  
  


*Kuroo* 

“Sorry,” Tsukishima told Yamaguchi who only nodded. 

Kuroo: Finally you answered!

Tsukishima: What do you want?

Kuroo: Change of plans. Our editor wants the novel done before the afternoon and we’re almost done checking if it’s done so hurry up I need it! 

Tsukishima: We won’t finish before then.

Kuroo: Well make it possible! 

Tsukishima groaned at this before hanging up. 

  
  


“Sorry I have to leave now,” his voice calm but stern. 

“Ya need a ride to your place?” Yamaguchi asked him 

“You have a car?” Tsukishima questioned. 

Instead of answering, Yamaguchi grew a smirk on his face and left for his room. Whilst he waited Tsukishima grabbed his jacket, wallet and phone and waited at the door. 

Yamaguchi came back but with only a leather jacket and a set of keys and two helmets. 

“Helmets? You don’t drive a car with- OH.. No m, no, no were not taking a motorcycle.” He said walking back and forth. 

“ Chillax would ya. It’s not bad now, take this and put it on my stomach still hurts and I can’t stand for too long.” Yamaguchi hissed shoving the helmet into Tsukishima’s hands.

*Oh right...his stomach* thought Tsukishima

With a single groan he walked behind Yamaguchi who led the way down the smelly dirty apartment building. He held in his own puke in order to not offend the men who were staring at him. After around three minutes of waking down into the garage there it was. 

“Ya like it?” Yamaguchi asked leaning onto a giant metal pole. 

Tsukishima had to admit, it was badass but he chose not to say that. He just hummed and put on his helmet. He just stared at the black motorcycle that had good outlines. 

“It’s a Kawasaki Vulcan 900 Custom. In case ya want to know” Yamaguchi told him as he winked at Tsukishima

“I-I don’t care what type of motorcycle this is, just hurry up and take me home.” He said, hiding the blushes that started to form on his face. 

Chuckling Yamaguchi hopped on and patted the seat behind. “Hop on blondie, we need to take you home” he said. 

Reluctantly Tsukishima threw his leg over and held onto Yamaguchi by his shoulders. 

“Don’t be shy you can grab my waist if you want, only I’ll allow you~” Yamaguchi teased as he saw how tense Tsukishima had gotten. 

With a light punch to Yamaguchi’s shoulder Tsukishima added “Shut up and just take home home, here *adress*” 

“With a couple of blinks Yamaguchi finally spoke “That’s on the other side of town?” 

“Yeah I know,” 

“No- I meant as in the  _ rich  _ side of town….where all the snobby rich kids and adults live” 

“Uh...thanks?” 

“You live on the rich side of town?” Yamaguchi asked him

“Yeah, any problem? I can take the subway it’s fine-“ 

“No,no it’s fine I’ll take you but hold on alright and you can take my advice and hold onto me if ya like” he smirked 

Before Tsukishima could respond Yamaguchi began to move. At first he closed his eyes and held onto Yamaguchi’s shoulder, slowly his body relaxed and he began to open his eyes, the wind blew at him and he could see so much, Yamaguchi also noticed this and chuckled lightly. After around thirty minutes worth of riding the houses began to get bigger and bigger. 

“You see that white house up there?” Tsukishima pointed 

“Ummmm- oh yes I see it,” 

“That’s my place,” 

“Alrighty” Yamaguchi answers before he pulled into the driveway to the gigantic house. 

Tsukishima hopped off taking his helmet which messed up his blond hair completely, chuckling Yamaguchi reached up without thinking and gently fixed his hair, before he realize it someone coughed and made both boys who immediately blush turn. 

“Oh Kuroo? What are you doing here?” Asked Tsukishima 

“I was waiting for you so we could finish our novel,” he said walking towards the house. 

“Here,” Tsukishima handed the helmet to Yamaguchi who took it, “And thank you for everything,” he added a small smile forming his lips. He began walking towards his place before Yamaguchi yelled out. 

“If I see you again will you give me your number?” 

“If fate let’s us then I’ll give you my number!” Tsukishima shouted looking over his shoulder before walking inside his house. 

Chuckling, Yamaguchi put the extra helmet in a small crate in the back of his motorcycle and rode off. 


End file.
